Episode 770
| Romaji = Wano Kuni no Himitsu - Kōzuki-ke to Pōnegurifu | Airdate = December 25, 2016 | funiTitle = The Secret of the Land of Wano! The Kozuki Family and the Ponegliffs! | funiAirdate = December 24, 2016 | crunchyTitle = The Secret of the Land of Wano! The Kozuki Family and the Ponegliffs! | crunchyAirdate = December 24, 2016 | funiRank = | funiViews = | Screen = | Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Nico Robin - Monkey D. Luffy | rating = | rank = }} "The Secret of the Wano Country - The Kozuki Family and the Poneglyphs" is the 770th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary After learning that he and his crew can reach Laugh Tale by finding four Road Poneglyphs, Luffy gets excited, although he learns that two of the Road Poneglyphs are in the possession of the Yonko Big Mom and Kaido, which frightens some of the Straw Hats. However, Robin is the only person alive who can read the Poneglyphs. Meanwhile, Jack has a dream about his attack on Doflamingo's Marine escort the week prior. However, it is cut off by the arrival of Sheepshead, Ginrummy, and the other crew members he left on Zou. Back in the Whale Tree, the Straw Hats learn that the Kozuki Family were the ones who constructed the Poneglyphs hundreds of years ago. However, the knowledge of how to read them stopped at Momonosuke's father Oden, and Kin'emon tearfully reveals that Oden was executed by Kaido and the shogun of Wano Country. The Beasts Pirates now occupy Wano Country, and had gone after Oden and his retainers because Oden had been on Laugh Tale with Gol D. Roger and had witnessed the secret of the world. Long Summary Luffy and the Straw Hats get excited upon discovering that they can reach Laugh Tale and the One Piece with the Road Poneglyphs, and Luffy races off to rescue Sanji and find the other Road Poneglyphs. His crewmates stop him, but Nekomamushi states that Luffy's plan will lead him to them, because two of the Road Poneglyphs are in the possession of the Yonko Big Mom and Kaido. The Straw Hats are appalled to hear this, though Luffy takes it in stride, as he planned on beating the Yonko anyways. Inuarashi and Nekomamushi reveal that the Poneglyph's messages can be copied with ink on a special paper, and Usopp proposes that they sneak into Big Mom and Kaido's territory, copy the text, run away, and reach Laugh Tale without anyone realizing it. However, Luffy rejects his idea due to it being cowardly, and Usopp is frightened by the amount of power they are going against. Meanwhile, Nekomamushi voices his concern for Robin, as she is the only one who can read the text on the Poneglyphs, making her a target for others who want to find out the true history of the Void Century. However, Robin is confident that her crewmates will protect her as she remembers them rescuing her on Enies Lobby, and the other Straw Hats pledge their continued resolve to protect her. Meanwhile, Jack dreams about ordering his men to attack the four Marine battleships transporting Doflamingo a week ago. Sengoku, Fujitora, and Tsuru braced themselves for battle, and Doflamingo smiled as the Marines raced to their battle stations. The Marines and the Beasts Pirates opened fire on each other, but the Mammoth managed to evade the fire as it charged at the ship with Sengoku, Fujitora, and Tsuru on it, and Fujitora unsheathed his sword as he prepared to unleash his power on Jack's ship. However, Jack is woken from his dream by his crewmates, who reveal that Sheepshead, Ginrummy, and the men he left on Zou have returned. Back in the Whale Tree, Robin asks the minks and the samurai how they know so much about the Poneglyphs. The minks and samurai look to Momonosuke for an approval, and their master states that they do not have to hide anything from the Straw Hats. Luffy gets mad at Momonosuke for acting like he is in charge, even though he is. Nekomamushi then reveals that 800 years ago, the members of the Kozuki Family invented the Poneglyphs, which shocks the Straw Hats. The knowledge of how to construct them was not passed down, only how to read and write the inscriptions. However, that was not passed down to Momonosuke from his father Oden, and the samurai struggle to reveal the reason why, though many of the Straw Hats figure it out. As he and his fellow retainers struggle to hold back tears, Kin'emon reveals that Oden was executed by Kaido and the shogun of Wano Country in order to protect his son and retainers. The Beasts Pirates now occupy Wano Country, and when the Straw Hats inquire as to why they killed Oden and have continuously pursued Momonosuke and the samurai, Kin'emon reveals that Oden once traveled with Gol D. Roger, reaching Laugh Tale and learning the secret of the world. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **Chopper asks Nami if they could find Laugh Tale with just three of the Road Poneglyphs. Nami comments that they could not and will have to find the fourth Road Poneglyph eventually. **Jack having a flashback to his battle with Doflamingo's Marine escort. The flashback ends when Jack was about to confront Fujitora and Sengoku. **Sheepshead and Ginrummy returning to Jack. Site Navigation ru:Эпизод 770